All It Took Was A Kiss
by lightsandsirens
Summary: Something definitely happened after Andy took Sharon to see the Nutcracker, and Provenza is not happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I've been lurking in the shadows for a while now, and since the beginning of this story has been sitting on my computer just as long I figured I should go ahead and post it. This is my first dabble in the land of Major Crimes fanfic, but hopefully not the last…if they would just give in to our Shandy demands ;-) All mistakes are mine, though hopefully there aren't too many.

I don't own anything associated with Major Crimes, I'm just here to play.

* * *

**All It Took Was A Kiss**

Chapter 1

Sitting at his desk Andy Flynn felt the presence of someone behind him seconds before he heard the looming figure's rough familiar voice grumble something that vaguely sounded like "Well?"

Flynn temporarily looked away from his computer screen and over his shoulder to see Louis Provenza standing with his arms crossed, waiting impatiently for a reply.

"Well, what?" Andy answered, returning his attention in front of him.

"Are you going to tell me how it went?"

"How what went?"

"Don't play games with me Flynn, you know damn well what I'm talking about."

Quickly glancing behind him again Andy made sure Sharon Raydor hadn't snuck unnoticed into her office, even though he knew she wasn't there. He'd been watching and waiting for her to arrive for the last hour. If she'd entered the murder room he would've known. He'd have felt the unexplainable tingle that ran up his spine whenever she was near. It was a sensation that he had no control over, his body seeming at times to pick up on Sharon's presence even before he laid his eyes on her.

Since taking Sharon to his daughter's wedding all of his senses had become heightened where she was concerned and it was only now that Andy was beginning to understand why. His thoughts had become overrun with her, despite his constant fight to push her from his mind.

The decision to accept his growing feelings for her had opened up a whole new set of problems, ones that he knew could very easily rip him to pieces if he let them get out of control. But there was a part of him that wanted to lose control. He was willing to risk his heart if it meant there was even the slightest chance that he could be something more to her than a friend.

"It went good…it was great…" Flynn trailed off, hoping Provenza's imagination would steer him in a number of directions, one of which might lead him to drop the subject.

Provenza tilted his head, his left eyebrow lifting as he tried to get a read on Flynn's emotions. "It was great?" he repeated.

"Sure," Andy replied, trying his best to sound nonchalant. "I took her to dinner and then we went to see the nutcracker…everyone was happy to see her again."

Provenza placed one of his hands on Flynn's desk, the other resting on the back of his partner's chair as he bent forward, his voice lower when he spoke. "Dinner? You didn't mention anything about dinner."

Andy rolled his eyes. Provenza was the last person he wanted to be having a conversation with about his evening with Sharon. Even though they were virtually alone in the murder room this early in the morning, it made him feel exposed to be saying the words out loud.

"Look," he said defensively, "it was just a simple gesture to thank her for agreeing to go…nothing more."

The older lieutenant stood up staring down at Andy, not blinking, and for a moment Flynn wasn't sure if he was even breathing. "Why don't I believe you?"

The two men had known each other a long time and Andy had assumed that Provenza would eventually start asking questions about Sharon, he just hadn't thought it would be so difficult to answer him. Flynn shrugged his shoulders in response and Provenza immediately picked up on his hesitation.

"There's something you're not telling me Flynn."

Andy sighed, knowing that it was pointless to try and convince the other man that everything was business as usual when it was anything but that. His mind worked overtime to try and construct a plausible lie, but Andy knew with each second that ticked by Provenza was seeing right through him.

Letting out a long deep sigh Andy's eyes scanned the room one last time before deciding it might be better if he talked to someone about what had happened. Even if it was Provenza.

"Okay, I kissed her," he whispered, the thudding of his heart echoing loudly in his ears.

Provenza's bottom jaw dropped, his inability to speak only lasting a few seconds. "You what!" he spat.

Andy jumped to his feet, his anxiety and anger uncontrollable as he pushed his chair away. "It just happened alright, it was an accident!"

"Oh of course," Pronvenza scoffed, "I can imagine dozens of scenarios where you might accidentally end up with your lips stuck to the Captain's."

"I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, you know just to say goodnight, then the next thing I knew…"

"God damn it Flynn! What the hell were you thinking? Now the rest of us will pay because of your screw up."

Andy knew what he'd done could make things awkward, and he was also aware that the feelings he had for Sharon were dangerous and that his actions could affect more than himself. But no matter how many times he told himself what he felt was inappropriate, that he could never have what he truly wanted, the more his heart and mind rebelled.

"It wasn't like that…she actually…she kissed me back."

Provenza took a step back and looked Andy over. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"What?" Andy asked, confused for a moment before Provenza's words sunk in. "No! Why is it so hard for you to believe that she'd kiss me back?"

"You don't want me to answer that."

"I knew I could count on you for moral support."

Provenza began to walk away, pointing his finger at Flynn. "What you need is a reality check."

Andy shook his head. He refused to let his partner sway his thoughts. "I think that maybe we…that Sharon and I…"

"Don't say it Flynn...and will you stop calling her Sharon!"

"I think there's something between us, I mean it, something more than friendship."

Provenza threw his hands in the air. "I'm telling you now Flynn, do not go there. Find a way to fix this before it goes any further. Tell her you're sorry, that it'll never happen again, and then just drop it…trust me, no good will come from this."

"I don't want…" Andy's voice trailed off as he watched Sharon enter the murder room and head towards her office.

The swift clicking motion of her heels on the tiled floor as she strode in, and the way her body gracefully commanded instant respect, had Andy mesmerized. He'd admired her figure before, but now she seemed to radiate a glow that had gone unnoticed until this moment. He couldn't look away and he couldn't hide the way he was drawn to her, even if he wanted to.

She smiled as she approached the two men, her expression giving away nothing. "Good morning gentlemen. Lieutenant Flynn, do you have a minute?"

Andy nodded, releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He watched her move towards the door to her office, unable to stop himself from admiring her a bit longer. His gaze dropped from her swaying hips down to her legs, a restrained groan rumbling in his chest.

Tearing his eyes away from her Andy glanced at Provenza, who glared back, mouthing the words, "fix it."

Flynn frowned at him, before following Sharon into her office and closing the door behind him. She walked around her desk, putting down her handbag and the pile of folders she was carrying, Andy shuffling nervously on his feet when she looked up at him.

"Andy, I think we need to talk about what happened last night."

"Okay."

"I don't think we should let that happen again."

Andy felt like he had a boulder stuck in his throat, but he swallowed against it, clearing his throat. "Oh…but I thought…"

"Professionally it would complicate things, you understand that right?"

Andy could see she was trying to take control of the conversation, and suddenly realized this could be the moment he won or lost her. If he let this go now, there was every possibility that whatever was between them would be over before it even had a chance to begin. He didn't want that to happen, nor was he going to let the fact that she was his superior mean she could walk all over him, despite being at work.

"It would only complicate things if we let it," he protested.

"Andy, that might be easier said than done, especially when we have no control over how other people will react."

"I don't give a damn how other people react. Sharon, what about what we want?"

"But there are rules…"

Andy rolled his eyes, he should've known she'd bring up the rules. He'd suspected she'd bring up her marriage to Jackson, and it was a momentary lapse in judgment to think the rules wouldn't come up at one point in this conversation as well.

"But we wouldn't be breaking any rules. You kissed me Sharon, can you tell me that didn't mean anything?"

He noticed a slight blush creep up in her cheeks. On the surface she appeared calm and in control, it was a façade she'd perfected over the years. He knew it well, and had been on the receiving end of that ice cold stare on more occasions than he could remember. But things were different now, he understood her better and had come to admire the part of her that was committed to her work. Underneath that tough exterior she was caring and gentle, and as he'd seen last night, vulnerable.

Sharon evaded his question, offering instead another reason to shoot his hopes down in flames. "It's safer if we just stay work colleagues and friends."

"Safer for who?"

"For both of us, for our jobs."

"Just tell me one thing and I'll leave this alone. Tell me that when we kissed you didn't feel anything."

Sharon remained silent, her eyes pleading with him not to make this more difficult than it already was. But Andy couldn't stop himself, he refused to just forget what had happened. He'd barely been able to sleep last night, and she'd been the first thing on his mind when he'd woken up.

The memory of their kiss was still so clear in his mind. He could still feel her body pressed gently against his, the softness of her lips as they brushed against his making him feel dizzy. Her delicate yet all-consuming scent had been ingrained permanently into his brain, the soft whimper that had escaped her replaying in his mind over and over throughout the night.

Andy wasn't prepared to just let it all go, he wanted more. He needed more.

"I felt something, and I can still feel it now," he told her, walking around her desk to stand beside her.

"Andy…" It was barely a whisper, but he heard the longing in her tone all the same. She was trying to deny her feelings, for whatever reason she didn't want him getting as close, or closer, than he had last night.

He could understand that she'd have fears, she wouldn't be human if she didn't, but he wanted to try and work through all that. No matter what it took, Andy couldn't just let what was happening between them slip away.

"Tell you what, I'll kiss you right here right now and if you can honestly say there's nothing between us then we'll never talk about it again."

Sharon shook her head, though she refused to look at him. "It's not that simple, and I'm not letting you kiss me here."

Andy felt a flicker of hope that she hadn't said no outright and he latched onto it like a drowning man. "Then name the place. I'll take you to dinner, the theatre, whatever you want."

"So you're saying you'd take me out on a date just for another kiss?"

"In a heartbeat...and isn't that what dates are for anyway," he smirked.

Neither of them acknowledged the fact that they had somehow progressed from there being no chance of a relationship to possibly going on a date. Andy understood her concerns about work but he was also aware that they wouldn't be the first people who found themselves in these circumstances.

"You're forgetting something else, I'm a married woman, Andy."

"C'mon Sharon, that is not a legitimate reason…it wasn't last night, and it's not now. Whatever your reasons are for not getting a divorce, I don't believe that love is one of them."

His words hung in the air for what seemed like endless silent moments. Andy instantly felt his confidence waver, did he subconsciously already believe that he was in love with her?

The built up tension that had been crackling between them turned slightly awkward, and Andy knew he'd gone too far. If she was scared before, then she'd be terrified now.

Finally the sound of Sharon's voice broke the silence. "I don't think we should talk about this anymore, not here."

"So let me take you out to dinner," he reasoned. "No interruptions and no onlookers. We need to talk about this Sharon."

"Okay," she finally agreed with a sigh. "Dinner. But just because I don't want to talk about it here."

"Dinner then, I'll organize it."

Andy tried his best to keep the grin that threatened under control as he walked towards the door. As much as he wanted to linger a bit longer, he didn't want to give her the chance to change her mind.

He opened the door and gave her one last long look before walking out and closing it, hoping she would follow her feelings and that she'd realize his were genuine.

Provenza looked at Andy suspiciously as he sat back down at his desk, appearing to go back to work. "So, did you fix it?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it," he grinned, before adding. "Though probably not in the way you had in mind."

The older lieutenant leaned his elbows on his desk, his head falling forward into his hands. "Damn it Flynn! I don't get paid enough to have to put up with your crap."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the warm welcome and all those lovely reviews, I really do appreciate each and every one. Thanks for all the favs and follows too, and for everyone who took the time to read.

* * *

Chapter 2

Andy stood next to his bed looking down at the three ties he had laid out in front of him; gray, green or blue. He'd changed out of the light brown suit he'd worn to work and put on a black one, with a white shirt, and now was torn about what color tie to wear.

The sudden ringing of his phone on the bedside table brought him out of his thoughts and he leaned over to look at the screen. The instant Provenza's name flashed at Andy he considered ignoring it, but he knew his partner would keep calling until he eventually picked up.

"Yeah," he answered abruptly, putting the phone on speaker.

"It's me, what are you doing?"

Provenza had nagged Andy all day until he had finally relented and told his partner that Sharon had agreed to go out with him that night. Flynn knew this was another attempt by the older man to try and persuade him to cancel the date but Andy wasn't going to do that, no matter what Provenza said.

They hadn't really gotten into the details much at work. Apart from it being the end of the day when Andy had finally shared the secret, he'd refused to get into any sort of conversation with Provenza with other people around. This was meant to be about him and Sharon, without any input from the rest of the LAPD.

Andy sighed. "I'm getting ready to go out."

"So you're still going?"

"Of course I'm still going, why wouldn't I be?" Andy snapped, turning his attention back to the ties, picking out the gray one and draping it behind his neck.

"I don't think you understand exactly what you're doing, because if you did, you wouldn't be doing it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Flynn, it's the Captain." Povenza's tone matched Andy's, his irritation unmistakable. "Do you not remember the amount of times you went head to head with that woman? You're not going to make me rehash all the stuff she's put you through in the past are you?"

"That's behind us. She's changed since she's been with major crimes, she's one of us now. I've changed too, and she's helped with that. And what are you talking about anyway, you two get along."

"Yes, we get along in a work environment, nothing more. That is how it should be."

"Look, I know what I'm doing alright. I get why you're worried but you don't need to be, I'm not going to hurt her."

"I'm not worried about you hurting her, I'm worried about you pissing her off."

"You know, you're a real great friend. I can always count on you to have my back."

"That's what I'm trying to do! I'm trying to save you the heartache, and the rest of us from the repercussions of you screwing up."

Andy rolled his eyes, he'd heard enough and if this went on much longer he was going to be late. Maybe that was what his partner wanted but he intended to be there on time.

"I gotta go. I need to finish getting ready and then I'm picking Sharon up."

"Flynn!" Provenza shouted as Andy picked the phone up. "I'm warning you –"

"I'm going!" Andy interrupted before ending the call.

He shook his head and threw the phone down on the bed. With a sigh he turned and sat down, running his hand over his head. He hoped he was doing the right thing. It had been a long time since he was as sure about something as he was now about his feelings for Sharon. With all the gracefulness and beauty of the woman that she was she had secretly stolen away his heart, without either of them realizing it was happening.

And now it was too late for him to fight against his emotions.

He couldn't deny that he was nervous. Not about being around Sharon in a different setting, they were used to that and felt comfortable around each other. What he was worried about was doing exactly as his partner feared; either upsetting her unintentionally or pushing too hard for them to be together.

Sharon had a lot going on in her life right now and he didn't want to be another source of stress for her. In fact he wanted the exact opposite, to be there for her more. He wanted her to lean on him and let him help to shoulder some of her burdens.

Andy knew this evening would most likely be his only chance, and as sure as he was about a relationship with Sharon, she had only given him mixed signals. How would he cope if she said that there would be nothing beyond tonight's date? He was pretty certain that he couldn't just move on and forget about it, about her.

If he screwed things up tonight there really would be no going back.

"So, no pressure then," he mumbled to himself. "You either get the girl, or the girl and your partner make your life a living hell…piece of cake."

Although he'd thought about the consequences of things going wrong, the truth was Andy knew there was something between him and Sharon. All it really hung on was whether or not she was willing to accept her feelings and trust him. Maybe after their history he had no right to ask that of her, but if their time together over the last several months had taught him anything it was that she was forgiving and that she understood him a lot better than most people.

Moving into the bathroom, Andy checked his reflection over in the mirror as he fixed his tie. He'd never been one to hold things back, he wore his heart on his sleeve and Sharon knew that. If she did care about him, then she accepted the hot-tempered and sarcastic side of him as much as the sensitive and caring side she'd seen more of lately. There was no need for him to be anything other than himself tonight, and with any luck that was who she wanted.

If he could make sure their talk went okay and she enjoyed dinner, then Andy was sure a kiss at the end of the night would take care of the rest. This connection between them had been building for some time but it was a physical touch that had broken through the walls both of them had put up. He was counting on that same contact tonight to help try and make his relationship with Sharon into something more permanent.

With a final deep breath he straightened his tie, picking up his phone, keys and wallet on the way out.

* * *

With a hand resting on the kitchen counter Sharon steadied herself as she lifted her left foot up to put on her shoe, her gaze wandering to where Rusty was seated at the table playing chess on his computer.

"So you're going out on another date with Lieutenant Flynn?" he asked, his focus shifting from the screen in front of him to Sharon.

"Last night was not a date, Rusty. I was merely doing him a favor so he could spend some more time with his family."

"And tonight is a favor as well?"

"In a way it is, yes."

Rusty raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Really? Because that's not what it looks like, it looks like you're getting dressed up for a date."

She had chosen a black dress that hugged her curves and exposed a bit of cleavage as well as showing a decent amount of her legs, but overall it wasn't too revealing. She had changed three times, not exactly sure what signals she wanted to give Andy.

Despite knowing the path they may be headed down could be fraught with disaster her brain and her heart were pulling her in two different directions. It was not something she was used to, at least not to this degree. Giving in to what she wanted would be easy if there was just herself to consider. Not only did she have Rusty to think about now, but working as closely as she did with Andy and having a relationship would impact on more than just the two of them.

Sharon answered Rusty with a glare, even though he was correct. It was a date, Sharon knew it, and apparently so did Rusty, but she wasn't prepared to have a discussion with him about it. Not yet. Not when she didn't fully understand what was happening herself. What she did understand was that her world had been thrown into complete chaos when she and Andy had kissed the previous evening.

For weeks now she'd kept her feelings for her loyal lieutenant buried as deep as possible. It was a complication she couldn't afford, not with everything else that was going on. But the instant his lips had touched hers everything had come rushing to the surface and the cracks in her crumbling resolve were widening with every passing hour.

"So should I wait up for you?" Rusty teased.

Sharon shot him another death glare but answered his question with one of her own. "Would you prefer I take you to stay with Lieutenant Provenza for the evening?"

Rusty's eyes widened in horror. As much as he had come to like the lieutenant, spending endless hours with him during the day was enough. Even though there was an officer guarding the door to the condo and one down in the lobby, at least Rusty had some privacy here and he was free to play games or watch tv.

"I'm not complaining," he answered defensively. "I guess I'm just trying to understand…but I get it, it's none of my business."

"Rusty," Sharon said softly, walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's not that." She took a moment to organize her thoughts before continuing. "You understand better than anybody how some things take time to work out in your head before you can talk about them."

Rusty twisted on the chair to face her. She had answered his questions without saying the words and from the look of guilt on his face she could tell he understood.

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"No apology necessary. You remember what I said about not lying to you and just needing time to assess all the facts?"

He nodded.

"This could also be one of those times. If there's something you need to know, something that I think will affect you then I will tell you."

"I know."

Sharon smiled at him. Although at times Rusty could be prone to whining and outbursts, he was also capable of being compassionate. He was growing, and she was proud of the young man he was turning into.

"Do you need anything before I go?" she asked, looking at the time on her phone. Andy would be here any minute.

"Nope," he said, returning his attention back to the computer, "got food and entertainment so I'm all set."

"Okay, well you call me if you need me."

"Sharon, I'll be fine, just ask the guy outside the door with the gun."

The sound of her phone vibrating on the table made her jump, her heart thudding in her chest, both from being startled and due to who she knew was calling.

"Andy?" she answered, her voice uneven.

"Sharon, I'm downstairs."

She had asked him to call when he arrived so she could walk down to his car on her own. The officers guarding Rusty were the same ones from the night before when Andy had picked her up to take her to see the nutcracker. Some might say she was paranoid, but Sharon just thought she was being cautious. Fewer people knowing she was going out with him again would hopefully mean less chance of problems arising.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come and get you? I'd feel better if I did."

"Andy, I'm only coming down in the elevator."

"I know but…it doesn't feel right, I should come and get you."

She couldn't help but smile at him. "Maybe next time."

"Really?" he asked, clearly surprised by her answer.

"We'll see. I'll be there in a minute."

She ended the call and looked at Rusty, who was doing his best to hide a grin. "I won't be late," she told him, picking up her bag and a shawl to go over her shoulders. "Call if you need me."

"I will," he answered, knowing she wanted to hear him say it. "Have a nice time."

"I will."

As Sharon walked towards the door she felt an unfamiliar stirring in her stomach. Whether it was nerves or excitement she couldn't tell, maybe it was a little of both. There was no doubting that certain uncontrollable reactions in her body were enough to tell her things had changed between her and Andy.

What she chose to do about that, where she told him their future may be headed, would be decided tonight. One way or another.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

Chapter 3

The drive to the restaurant was short; Andy had picked a place not too far away from Sharon's apartment just in case she was worried about leaving Rusty on his own.

"How's the kid?" he asked, stopping at a red light.

"He's fine, he was playing chess when I left."

Sharon took a moment to look Andy over, his impeccable taste in clothes bringing a smile to her face. His tie set off his hair perfectly, the silver strands on the top of his head all spiked up. It looked like he'd had his hair cut this afternoon, and she suppressed the urge to reach across and run the tips of her fingers through it.

Instantly her thoughts began tying themselves in knots. If she felt the need to touch him now, how was she going to stay strong through the rest of the night? Was this a mistake? Were they moving too fast? Should she ask him to take her home?

The usually calm and composed Sharon Raydor was working herself into a flurry and all it had taken was a kiss. From none other than Andy Flynn. It was so bewildering it almost made her laugh.

He turned to look at her, that boyish grin that could melt her heart somehow subduing her internal turmoil. The Andy sitting next to her was not the same man she'd been forced to investigate numerous times over the years. This was _her_ Andy, and she knew she had nothing to be afraid of.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She was about to try and cover up the fact that she'd been staring at him, but instead Sharon asked herself why she shouldn't give him a compliment. He'd been pretty forward about telling her how beautiful she looked when she got in the car, both with his eyes and with words. "You look very handsome."

Andy beamed at her. "Yeah?"

Sharon hummed, her cheeks suddenly feeling very warm.

"Thanks." He said softly, his eyes focusing intently on hers. Their gazes locked, silence filling the car until a honking horn from the car behind prompted Andy to get the car moving again. "People might start to think we dress to match one another."

They'd been doing that a lot lately; her dress matching his shirt or tie most days. Neither had any clue how or why it happened, especially when they didn't see each other before turning up to work. Andy just put it down to another thing they had in common, another subconscious way that they seemed to be in sync.

Sharon finally let her eyes drift away from him, looking instead at the road ahead. She couldn't remember a time when she'd felt so confused, and even a little lost. Under normal circumstances she would've let things with Andy run their natural course. Despite having Jackson still in her life, as erratic as he was, and now Rusty, she could pursue a relationship with Andy and just see where it took them. That was what she wanted. But given her professional position, did she still deserve to get what she wanted?

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later, Andy offering her his arm as the valet parked the car for them.

"This looks pretty flashy Lieutenant, are you sure we're at the right place?"

"I'm sure," Andy grinned. "I need to make a good impression on a first date after all. Plus I figured we'd be less likely to run into anyone from work."

Sharon nodded, her arm remaining around his until he opened the door and ushered her inside ahead of him. She missed the contact the instant it was gone. Yet another sign that getting through the evening without saying 'to hell with everything' was going to be difficult.

They were shown to their table, Andy pulling a chair out for Sharon before sitting down beside her. As much as there were benefits to sitting across from her, the closer he could be to her the more he liked it. Anything they talked about would also remain more private.

Once they'd ordered drinks and their meals they settled into comfortable conversation, neither of them mentioning what had happened in the last 24 hours. Andy planned to bring it up, but he wanted to wait until the right moment. If things got awkward he didn't want Sharon feeling like she had to stay. Despite the words of his partner still ringing in his ears, he wanted them to have a good time.

As the evening wore on the low lighting and soft music playing in the background all added to the intimate atmosphere. Although he knew he had already fallen for Sharon, each time he looked at her Andy felt himself slip even further under her spell. The way her eyes would sparkle when she smiled made his chest tighten, the way she seemed to be glowing leaving him speechless on more than one occasion.

After they'd eaten their meal and Andy had persuaded Sharon to order and share a desert with him, he decided it was time to talk about what was happening between them. If the night so far was anything to go by then he didn't think his hopes of them being more than friends was misplaced.

"Sharon, I meant what I said in your office this morning. Last night, there was something between us…it's here now, and it's not going to go away. At least I hope it doesn't."

"Andy, I wish it was that simple, I really do."

"Why can't it be?"

"Because there's so much going against us."

"Since when has that ever stopped either of us? You don't give up Sharon, on anything or anyone."

"I'm not giving up." She gave into the impulse to cover his hand with her own. "I would never give up on you, Andy, you know that. I'm just saying for us to go beyond the friendship we have now, we would need to be prepared for obstacles. We have to be realistic about this."

"I know that and I'll do whatever I have to. Did you ever think that you and I could even be in this situation? A few years ago you would've loved to see me kicked off the force, now you'd do anything to keep me."

Sharon smiled and shook her head. "Is that right? I'd do anything would I?"

"Without a doubt," he smirked.

"Well I'm glad your ego isn't suffering in all this."

Andy rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance before turning serious again. He turned his hand over, gently sliding the tips of his fingers between hers.

"I care about you, Sharon…a lot. This was meant to be, trust me."

"Andy…"

"Look, I understand if you need more time, but just don't say no…not yet."

It was some comfort to him that she hadn't already shot him down completely. That alone told him she was battling with her own demons and needed to find her way through to the same conclusion that he had.

It might take weeks, or it might take hours, but he just hoped she had the same blinding flash of clarity that he'd had. A simple moment where she knew that this was right and that they could make it through anything if they had each other.

"I'm not saying no," Sharon reassured him gently, "but I can't afford to go into this with my eyes closed. It's not a reflection of my feelings for you, I just need to give certain things some consideration first"

"Well, you did promise me another kiss, so that should sort a few of those things out."

Sharon shook her head at him again, though didn't attempt to hide her amusement. She knew if she told him that the kiss wasn't going to happen he wouldn't protest. But after everything he'd said, she trusted him enough that he wouldn't push her beyond what she could offer. If she was honest with herself, if Andy didn't kiss her there was every chance the longing that had taken over her would only get worse.

Of course that could backfire and kissing him again could completely unravel everything and send it all straight to hell. But this time she wasn't going to deny herself, and she wasn't going to deny Andy. She wanted him to understand her feelings for him were real, but they needed to be careful.

Being careful also meant having an idea about where others suspected their relationship was headed. Her mind went back to what had happened at the nutcracker, Sharon deciding now was a good a time as any to have another discussion that was needed.

"What exactly have you told Nicole and the rest of your family about us?"

Andy blushed at her question, studying her fingers as he ran his over the delicate shape of her hand.

As much as Andy was an exceptional detective, he had been more than a little obvious in his behavior the previous night. Answering questions that were directed at Sharon and subtly being more affectionate towards her. It had not eluded her that something was going on.

She'd played along at the time, trusting Andy and wanting to help him, but her plans to question him later that evening when they were alone had been forgotten the second she kissed him.

"Okay, I didn't actually tell them anything," he told her evasively, "it was more that I didn't deny their assumptions."

"Which were?"

"Well, just that we were perhaps a little closer than friends."

"Andy," she sighed.

"What? It's true…at least it is now…I think…I hope."

"I just wish you'd told me, or at least set them straight at the time."

"If that's what you want I'll call Nic tomorrow. Maybe she can pass it on to my ex-wife, I don't think I could handle the gloating and snide remarks."

Sharon felt a stab of compassion for him. She knew he was trying, both with her and his family, and in her eyes that counted for a lot. He'd made mistakes and was doing his best to put things right and as reluctant as she was to admit it, he was doing a good job of winning her over.

She stopped the movement of his fingers by entwining them with hers. "You don't have to do that, let's just wait and see okay."

Andy nodded, grateful that she hadn't lectured him, which was maybe what he figured he deserved for not being entirely honest.

When their desert arrived they ate the rich chocolate cake from either side, eventually meeting in the middle. Andy ate the last bite at Sharon's insistence, a small smudge of the frosting left on his top lip when he finished chewing.

Without thinking Sharon reached up to wipe the substance from his mouth with her thumb, the rest of her fingers framing his cheek and jaw. Her eyes widened when she realized what she was doing, the heat from Andy's stare stirring something deep inside her.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, the removal of her hand stopped by Andy wrapping his fingers around her wrist.

"Don't be."

Sharon slowly lowered her arm, Andy's hand still on her. He somehow found the restraint not to lick the frosting from her thumb but knew it would be going too far, at least for now.

Neither of them spoke as Sharon reached for her napkin. She wouldn't look at him, but could still feel Andy's eyes on her, watching her as she tried to clean the frosting from her thumb.

Andy took in rapid breaths. He wanted to say something to her, something that would reassure her and allow her usual confidence to flourish.

"It's okay, Sharon, there's nothing wrong with what we're doing. We're allowed to have our own lives away from the LAPD and away from our families. You don't need to feel guilty about that."

"I know, but I think my heart and mind are moving ahead at two different speeds, and it seems like I don't have a lot of control over myself right now….this is not like me Andy, I don't lose control."

Andy chuckled, more than a little happy that he was the one bringing out this reaction in her. "Well maybe you should, you might find you enjoy it."

"You're not helping."

He moved his hand to take hers, resting them on his knee under the table. "Maybe this is you Sharon, it's you when you let go…when you realize it's okay to have deeper feelings for someone."

"When did you become so in tune with your emotions?"

He squeezed her hand, not letting her break the contact when the waiter came to take their plate.

"What can I say, you bring out the best in me…and you make me wanna lose control too," he leaned in and whispered once they were alone again.

"That is a conversation for another time." She pushed the sleeve of his jacket up and looked at his watch. "I guess you better take me home, I shouldn't leave Rusty for too long."

* * *

As they waited for the car to be brought around Andy took a step closer to Sharon, shielding her from the cool breeze. When he noticed her shiver he shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." Sharon accepted it, not telling him the tremor that had run through her was due to his proximity. She pulled the lapels of his jacket tighter around her, feeling like it was his arms enveloping her.

A gentle, unsteady sigh escaped her.

"You okay?" Andy asked, concerned.

His tie fluttered in the wind and Sharon let go of one side of his jacket to reach out and smooth it down with her hand. Her palm ran down his chest, Andy grabbing a hold of both sides of his jacket and pulling it closed at her waist as he stepped even closer.

When she looked up into his endless brown eyes, Sharon thought she could easily stand there all night and stare back at him. She wanted to lose herself him, and at that moment she wanted nothing more than for him to hold her.

There was no mistaking the yearning in his gaze, because she saw the same thing in the mirror when she looked at herself. If she pushed him away she would regret it for the rest of her life, of that she was certain. To run from the one thing she thought she'd never have was crazy. To try and deny feelings for a man who was willing to put everything on the line for them would make her miserable.

"I'm good," she finally answered him. "Andy, I think maybe we need to talk some more."

The unguarded honesty and raw emotion in her green eyes was all Andy needed to see to know that if he pressed his lips to hers everything might just work out alright for them. Nothing was ever that simple of course, but in that moment he believed it.

He leaned down, his heart racing the nearer his mouth got to hers. "If you want to talk, we'll talk."

Just as his lips were about to sweep across Sharon's a car door slammed, shattering the moment and forcing them to break apart.

"There you go, sir," the valet said cheerily to Andy as he walked up to them.

Andy clenched his jaw and glared at the man, who appeared completely oblivious to what he'd just interrupted. If Sharon hadn't been there the guy would've copped a mouthful, but luckily for him, and for Andy, it appeared as if there had been a breakthrough.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This has turned out to be a little longer than the 2 or 3 chapters I had anticipated, but probably only a chapter or two left to go after this one :)

* * *

Chapter 4

As Andy and Sharon approached the door to her condo she asked the officer standing guard to give them a few minutes, offering her thanks as he nodded and disappeared down the corridor. Her initial decision to try and keep Andy out of sight was no longer an option if they were going to continue their discussion, but it was a price she'd decided she was willing to pay.

"So you think the kid is still awake?" Andy asked once they were alone.

"Most likely," Sharon nodded, slipping her key into the lock and turning it but not opening the door.

He wondered whether he should just kiss her here, in case Rusty hung around once they went inside. But he wanted to do this properly. He wanted to leave her with no doubt that he was completely serious about them. A rushed grope at her front door wasn't exactly going to give her the right message. Sharon deserved better than that, and Andy couldn't help his natural instinct to want to cherish her.

After a last glance at him Sharon pushed the door open and he followed her in. Rusty looked over his shoulder from his place on the couch as the two adults entered, quickly removing his feet from the coffee table.

There was a loud explosion on the tv screen and Sharon inadvertently jumped before reaching out for the remote on the arm of the couch. Once the volume was down she handed it back to Rusty.

"Did you have a good night?" She asked him.

At least with him already knowing Andy there was no need for awkward introductions. That didn't necessarily mean that the situation would be less uncomfortable if the way Andy and Rusty were scrutinizing each other was anything to go by.

"Yeah, how about you?" Rusty watched Andy shut the door, the Lieutenant lurking just inside the entryway, shuffling his weight from one foot to the other.

"It was nice," Sharon answered with a smile, removing Andy's jacket from around her shoulders and placing it over the back of the couch.

Getting to his feet Rusty switched the tv off and looked nervously between Sharon and Andy. "Well, I think I'll go to bed."

"Watch the end of your movie," Sharon suggested, reaching out to touch his arm.

"It's okay, I wasn't really watching it anyway." He looked at them both again before hurrying off down the hallway, throwing an equally rushed "goodnight" over his shoulder at them and disappearing into his room.

"Goodnight," Sharon sighed, even though the boy was out of sight.

A mixture of guilt and relief washed over her. The last thing she wanted was for Rusty to feel out of place when he was really only just starting to properly settle in. But there were also very few places that she and Andy could have the conversation that they needed to have. She would talk to Rusty in the morning and make sure he understood that this was his home and he didn't need to feel uncomfortable, no matter who was with her.

"Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" Sharon asked Andy, walking into the kitchen.

Andy followed her, near enough that he could reach out and grab one of her hands from behind. Sharon stopped at his touch and turned to face him.

He smiled as he took a step closer to her, closing the distance between them. "Not that I haven't enjoyed every minute of tonight up until now, but there's something I can't stop thinking about."

Sharon's eyes searched his and he felt her hand grip his a little tighter. Suddenly she found herself unable to say anything. She knew she should try and dissuade him from what he was about to do, but she wanted him to kiss her again. As much as she tried to push away her feelings, she knew there were some things that couldn't be ignored, no matter how hard she tried.

"I thought we were going to talk." Her voice was barely above a whisper, a slight grin curving the corner of her lips.

"We can, if that's what you want. I just thought we were kinda having a moment back there before we got interrupted."

"And you didn't want to miss an opportunity?"

"Not this one, it's too important."

With his free hand Andy gently removed her glasses, placing them down on the kitchen counter. He pushed several errant strands of hair back from her face, his fingers brushing tenderly over her cheek. Sharon thought her heart would stop under the intensity of his gaze, his eyes unwavering as he leaned in closer.

Sharon's breath caught, Andy's hand dropping to weave around her waist and bring her body against his. His mouth was barely an inch from hers, his nose gently rubbing along hers. Sharon's eyes flickered closed before reopening. She felt drugged by his nearness, his scent inflaming her senses just as his touch had her nerve endings tingling.

She remained motionless, not daring to move for fear it would break the moment. She hoped to God that Rusty didn't come out of his room and catch them, she had no idea how she would explain her way out of this one.

Her attention returned to Andy when he moved his face lower, his breath warm against her skin as he skimmed his lips along her jaw. Sharon swallowed, her heart rate escalating the nearer his lips got to her mouth.

"Andy, we really shouldn't do this," she protested feebly.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered when he reached her ear, a flurry of goose bumps breaking out across her skin.

His focus moved down to her neck as he sought out her pulse point, repeatedly pressing his lips to the sensitive spot. Excitement flooded through him at the realization that he was having the same effect on her that she was having on him. As much as she'd tried to hide her emotions, there was no mistaking her body's reactions.

When she didn't answer him, Andy repeated his question, his voice rough with restrained desire. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No…but…" She moaned when the tip of his tongue hesitantly darted out to delicately lick the wildly fluttering flesh under his lips.

"You agreed to give me one kiss remember?"

Sharon lifted her free hand to settle it on his chest, her fingers smoothing over the material of his shirt. "I'm not sure this qualifies as a kiss."

"I'm getting to it, I'm just warming up."

"Oh, it's definitely warm," Sharon breathed, her head tilting as his lips travelled down the side of her neck before moving back up again.

Andy chuckled, his mouth slowly making its way to hers and lingering with only a sliver of a gap separating them. He stopped all his movements, giving her one last chance to stop him or to back away.

He was giving complete control up to Sharon. But when she made no attempt to move away from him, Andy finally gave in to what his entire body had been craving.

When his lips brushed over hers, everything else melted away. There was just the two of them in a moment of complete surrender. Andy's hand moved from her waist back up to her cheek, his thumb lightly stroking while he slowly and repeatedly swept his lips over hers. Sharon gasped at the tenderness in his touches, instantly wanting more than what he was giving her.

Andy squeezed the hand he held within his own before sliding his fingers between hers and entwining them. He didn't think he could ever let her go. He was so consumed by her. The smell of her perfume and something that was uniquely Sharon overwhelmed him, the softness of her skin leaving him breathless.

"That was more than one kiss," she whispered teasingly against his mouth.

"This time we're playing by my rules," Andy grinned, his lips returning to Sharon's, this time a little more firmly.

What had started off as one kiss quickly intensified into so much more. Sharon had been deluding herself when she thought she'd be able to stop him. How could she control his actions when hers seemed to be rapidly spiraling out of control? She hadn't felt this much desire for someone in a long time. Now the problem wasn't getting Andy to stop, it was stopping herself.

Closing her eyes and threading her fingers into the short hair at the back of his neck, Sharon tried to pull him even closer, not willing to give up the connection between them. He groaned when she opened her mouth, her tongue sliding along his bottom lip before she gently tugged it between her teeth.

Andy took that as an incentive to deepen things even further, his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth to swipe against hers. Sharon returned his enthusiasm with a moan, savoring every second the embrace continued.

"We should stop," she suggested half-heartedly between kisses.

"Okay," Andy murmured, letting go of her hand so he could frame her face within his palms.

Neither of them gave any indication of stopping, Sharon's nails scraping against his scalp as she twirled her fingers through his hair. Each time their lips melded together she felt her resolve weakening. She didn't want to have to give this up. She wasn't even sure if she could give him up…not now.

Now it had gone too far.

When they eventually broke apart, desperate for air, Andy leaned his forehead against Sharon's. "I don't mean to brag, but wasn't that worth the wait?"

"Are you always going to be like this?" Sharon teased, her eyes remaining closed as she soaked up his presence.

"Depends, are you always going to let me kiss you?"

She pulled back and opened her eyes, studying him intently. His lips were swollen and he looked dazed as he dragged oxygen into his lungs. Shifting her hand, she caressed the spiked up hair on the top of his head, her fingers gently ruffling it.

When Sharon didn't answer Andy filled the silence, hoping that what he was about to say would give her the final piece of reassurance she needed.

"Where we go from here is up to you. If you say no more then I'll never bring this up again, but I don't think you'll say that, Sharon. Whatever doubts you have, whatever rules there are, we'll figure out a way."

Andy looked at her expectantly, his dark eyes full of emotion. In that moment Sharon felt like she could lose herself in them, that no matter what they faced, she trusted him to be there right beside her. Their past was riddled with anger, suspicion and bitterness, but in the last two years they'd grown so much together.

"We can't rush into this," she said softly. "I know we're not getting any younger, but there are other people to consider."

"I know and I agree, but I need to know that this is what you want. That I'm…"

"That it's you I want?" Sharon finished for him, sensing his nerves.

All night he'd been so confident, not only in showing her that he wanted her but also that he believed in them. She couldn't blame him for being a little uncertain, because up until now she hadn't been as obvious about her feelings as he had. Something she intended to make up for from here on in, at least when it was just the two of them.

"It is you I want," she assured him with a smile.

Andy's eyebrows shot up, a grin spreading across his face. "Then you've got me."

Sharon traced the features of his face with her fingertips; his eyebrows, down over his nose and across his top lip, before slowly moving her index finger back and forth over his chin. "And you have me."

With her admission Andy dared to place his hands on her waist and ease them down over her hips. With every passing minute they were becoming more comfortable with touching and being more expressive.

Taking that initial step in the progression beyond friendship had been the difficult part, and Andy suspected that already knowing each other so well would contribute to the next stage of their relationship creeping up on them much sooner than either of them expected. Wanting things to go slow and being able to enforce it were two very different things.

He didn't want to hold back anymore. Now that the barriers had been broken down Andy wanted them to keep evolving together. But he would do whatever she asked of him, whether that meant going slow or fast didn't matter, just as long as he didn't lose her. He refused to let history repeat itself and push someone he cared about out of his life by making poor decisions.

As if to make this obvious to Sharon he said, "you know how I can be sometimes."

"I do, and I know how far you've come. I'm not exactly perfect either, Andy."

"Maybe not, but maybe that makes us perfect for each other."

Sharon rested her hand against the side of his face, appreciating the sincerity in his words and how much he believed them. For the first time that night she felt the same self-assurance as he did, her voice confident when she spoke.

"Then we'll be okay."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Once again thank you so much for the lovely reviews, they really are appreciated :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Andy felt his entire body sag with relief, he knew they'd taken a huge step tonight but there would be more to come. "So what now?"

Usually he wouldn't be so analytical about a relationship, he'd just rush in and worry about consequences later. But this was different. Sharon was different, and he didn't want to put any extra pressure on her. They could try to keep things quiet but Andy didn't think that would work. Provenza and Rusty would keep their secret but the officers that had seen him at Sharon's apartment two nights in a row were an uncontrollable variable.

"I'll need to talk to Chief Taylor in the morning," Sharon said. "Rumors spread like wildfire through the department and I don't want him finding out from someone else."

Andy nodded. "I'll come with you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to, we're in this together remember?"

"Do you promise to behave if he tells you something you don't want to hear?" she asked, weaving her hands under his arms and around his back, hugging his body to hers.

Andy wrapped his arms around her, a strangled groan escaping at how good it felt to have her snugly fitting against him. "Since when do I misbehave? You must have me confused with someone else."

"Yes, I don't know where I got the impression you like to make trouble."

"Okay I'll behave, but I'm not going to let him dictate our lives Sharon."

She rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her face into his neck. She felt like she'd waited all day for this, if not longer. After spending hours analyzing everything, trying to find excuses for them not to be together, in the end it came down to one thing. Sharon needed him in her life.

It had been a while since she could say she needed anyone like this, and although in some ways it scared her, it also filled her with contentment. Andy made her feel safe, and after the last several months with everything that had been going on with Rusty, that wasn't an easy thing to do.

Remembering her young ward, she thought about what she'd told him earlier. He should be the first to know, if anything to give him time to adjust, just as she herself was trying to adapt.

"I'll talk to Rusty tomorrow, although he already has some idea of what's going on."

Andy pressed a prolonged kiss to her forehead, mumbling against her skin. "Yeah about that…"

Sharon pulled back to look at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Provenza kinda already knows."

"He knows what exactly?"

"How I feel about you. That we kissed. That we were going out on date. That I was going to use my natural charm to sweep you off your feet."

Sharon didn't know whether to be amused or horrified by his answer. "You told him all that?"

"Well, some I told him and some he guessed, but don't worry he'll keep it to himself."

Sharon looked at him skeptically. "I take it that was the reason for his bad mood today?"

"You have met my partner right? There is a never ending list of things to keep him in a bad mood."

"But he's not happy about it. About us." It was more of a statement than a question.

"He'll get used to it. And it doesn't matter anyway, he doesn't get a say in what we do."

"I know, it's just…" she trailed off, moving her hand to rest over his heart. "Just promise me something."

"Of course." The beat under her palm was as strong as the determination in his eyes.

"Promise me that if people start saying things to you, if they try to use our relationship against you, that you won't take it all on by yourself."

"Sharon, I can take anything anyone dishes out, you think I'm going to put up with any crap?"

"I know you won't, and that's what concerns me."

Although he had gotten better with his temper, it worried her that he could end up punching somebody's lights out when trying to defend either their relationship or her. She'd noticed how protective he'd been of her recently, and if they were a couple she knew he wouldn't allow anybody to say a bad word about her. He wasn't afraid of a fight and he wasn't shy about putting a suspect, or work colleague, in their place if they stepped out of line.

That kind of behavior could be a cause for concern for Taylor among others things. The two men had a history. Taylor had abandoned Andy when he'd needed his support the most, and since that trust had been broken it was something that hadn't be repaired. Sharon knew it wouldn't take much to set Andy off and that could cause serious doubts in the Chief's mind.

There was also a problem relating to if either of them were in danger, would they be able to carry on with their jobs objectively and do what needed to be done. Andy was typically in the line of fire more than she was, would her worry for him now increase because of their emotional attachment? Would he make an issue of her being in dangerous situations and in the process inadvertently jeopardize solving cases?

They were all genuine fears for those with higher ranks, even if Andy believed there was nothing to be worried about.

"It'll be fine," Andy said softly, running his hands over her back. "The rest of the team will get used to it, even Provenza. And I can straighten out anyone else who thinks they might have a problem…diplomatically."

Sharon chuckled lightly and patted his chest. "I'm not sure being diplomatic is one of your best qualities."

"Hey, a guy can only have so many admirable traits."

"I just want you to remember to take a deep breath and consider what's at stake before you say or do something you can't take back."

Andy raised his hands in defense and compliance. "Okay, I promise to try and stay calm."

Sharon knew that was all she could ask of him, they would just have to face any problems as they arose. Trying to predict every single one would end up being exhausting. She wanted to be able to enjoy these early days of their romance without having to second guess everything that was happening.

"Do you want to stay for a while? I'll make you some tea."

Andy wanted nothing more than to stay, but he was aware it would become more difficult to make himself leave the longer they spent together. It would be an added bonus of working together, he would see her through the day and not constantly be away from her due to working long hours. That was also something they had in their favor, they both understood the demands of their jobs.

Sharon could see the conflict in Andy's eyes and reached up to slide her hand around the nape of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It was slow and full of promise, the uncertainty and fear that had been so consuming throughout the evening now forgotten.

Admitting her feelings had been freeing, like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Although everything was far from over, just knowing she had Andy with her, to support her, gave her strength.

"I understand if you need to go, I suppose I'm just a little bit reluctant for our evening to end."

"Me too," Andy agreed, kissing her quickly. "Coffee would be nice."

Sharon raised an eyebrow at him. "You're sure? It won't keep you awake all night? I thought you were trying to cut out caffeine"

Sharon moved out of his arms and put her glasses back on before walking further into the kitchen. She got out two cups and started some coffee for Andy, then put some water on to boil for her tea.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to sleep anyway. And you know my blood pressure wasn't the only reason I've been doing those cleanses and trying to be healthy right?"

Andy leaned against the counter, observing Sharon's body as she moved around the kitchen. His gaze wandered down the curves of her waist and hips, eventually settling on her legs. He was so mesmerized that he failed to notice when she turned around, his eyes lifting to find her watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I'm allowed to look now aren't I?"

"Something tells me that's not all you were doing."

He flashed a cocky grin at her. "Innocent until proven guilty right?"

Sharon rolled her eyes at him, finding his attention more than a little tempting. "Yes you are allowed to look, but try not to make it too obvious at work. And I suppose I had an inkling about those cleanses, but if you feel like you need to do them I don't want it to be for me. I'm attracted to you Andy, just as you are. I want you to be healthy and happy."

"Well, I think it's been a while since I was this happy."

Andy moved up behind her and thread his arms around her waist, his hands settling on her stomach. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled, his lips making their way to the curve of her ear.

Sharon stopped what she was doing and slid her fingers along the back of his hands, eventually crossing her arms with his. She relaxed back into him, turning her head to allow him to place faint kisses along her ear. She shivered as his warm breath fanned out over her skin, feeling Andy grin when he pressed his lips to her cheek.

"I'm happy too," she sighed.

For now they were enclosed in their own private bubble. All the hurdles that tomorrow would bring were still hours away and they both wanted to make the most of the serenity that had surrounded them.

"So can I do this at work?" Andy teased, his hold on her tightening.

"You can if you want both of us to get fired."

"Taylor wouldn't fire you, you're his deal maker." His lips sought out the corner of her mouth. "So, not even in your office with the door locked and blinds closed?"

Sharon angled her head to kiss him. She realized keeping her hands to herself and trying to behave when Andy was around may end up be harder than she thought. She couldn't help but smile, amused that she seemed to suddenly have less self-control than the teenager sharing her condo.

"You are going to be trouble aren't you?" Her voice was low as their lips barely touched.

Andy smirked. "Trouble is my middle name, you've seen my file."

"I have, though I'm not sure even that could've prepared me for this."

"You wouldn't want me any other way."

"I wouldn't," Sharon admitted, her eyes softening.

His voice was gravelly as he spoke, trying to keep his lips and the rest of his body in contact with her the whole time. "Does this mean I'm your favorite?"

Sharon laughed lightly. "You've been my favorite for a while, but don't tell the others that."

"None of them have my charisma, so they never stood a chance," he boasted. "They'll figure it out."

After her first several turbulent months at major crimes things had settled down and to her surprise Andy had been one of the first ones on the team to support her. Excluding Sykes, but in this case she didn't really count.

Sharon hadn't fully acknowledged how much she'd come to rely on Andy, but it was blatantly obvious now. He was her safety net, and knowing he was there allowed her to function better in her job and get things done. Once they had put past grievances behind them they had discovered they worked well together and Sharon hoped that trust, respect and admiration would transfer into their personal lives.

While certain aspects of their relationship may have them acting younger than their years, there were some things that could only come with age and life experience. They were both well-traveled in those areas but Sharon was ready to start anew with Andy. Time and acceptance was all they needed from others, because she was sure between the two of them they could make it through the rest.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is the final chapter of this story, thanks for reading. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Andy kept Sharon within his embrace as she made their drinks, lightheartedly scolding him for slowing the process down. His hold on her barely allowed her to move but she eventually managed to complete her task and handed Andy his cup of coffee.

He reluctantly broke away from her and Sharon picked up her tea and headed to the couch, collapsing with a tired groan. Andy sat down beside her, the cushion behind him causing him to lean into her. He reached up and loosened his tie, unbuttoning the top of his shirt before drinking a mouthful of coffee. Once the cup was placed on the table in front of them he slumped back into couch again.

Neither of them spoke. After all that had happened throughout the course of the day, they were content to just sit and relax and try to absorb everything. To Andy, it almost felt surreal. As much as he'd hoped things would work out, now that they had it seemed like he was in a dream.

He turned to look at Sharon, once again taking in her profile and how radiant she was. He wondered how he could be so lucky. She was so beautiful, so smart and kindhearted that he almost couldn't believe she wanted him.

Sharon held her cup of tea in the hand furthest away from him, the one closest to him moving to rest on his knee. He watched as her fingers drew circles on the material of his pants, his hand eventually covering hers and stilling her movements.

She moved to sit her tea next to his coffee then nestled into his side, Andy lifting his arm to wrap it around her shoulders. Sharon played with the loosened knot of his tie for several moments, her hand eventually settling on his stomach.

"I could get used to this," he sighed contently, resting the side of his head against hers.

"As could I." Sharon copied his sigh, the rollercoaster of emotion of the last two days finally catching up with her.

She could feel the warmth of his body radiating off him and contemplated closing her eyes and falling asleep in his arms. She felt calm, but more than anything she felt as if the shattered pieces of her heart could slowly be put back together. Sharon thought the damage that had been done was irreparable, but Andy was responsible for her seeing that maybe he was the only one who could fix it.

"I understand how big this is for you," Andy told her, as if sensing her thoughts. "I'll do everything I can to not mess it up. I'm sorry for the times I'll be a jackass, and I hope you'll forgive me if I hurt you…because if I do, it'll break my heart."

"Andy…"

"I'm not going to get too sentimental, don't worry, I just want you to know I understand."

"Thank you."

She maneuvered her head to a comfortable spot on his shoulder, her hand rising and falling with the rhythm of his breathing. As her mind and body finally started to unwind Sharon couldn't restrain a yawn. She didn't even know what time it was.

"I should go," Andy suggested, "let you get some sleep. You're exhausted."

Sharon agreed with a half-hearted hum. As worried as she'd been at the start of the evening, now she was hesitant for him to leave.

"Are you going to be alright to drive home? You look a little weary yourself."

Dark rings had started to form under his eyes, no doubt a product of the stress of the last few days. He'd been out of sorts in the days leading up to them going to see the nutcracker, not to mention the strain of today. It was no wonder he was tired.

"Yeah I'll be okay." He pressed a kiss to her temple, then eased away from her and stood up to put his jacket on.

Sharon got to her feet and reached out to take his hand. "You'll send me a text when you get home, just so I know you got there safely?"

Andy smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I will...and I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning. You don't want me to be here when you talk to Rusty?"

"No, I think it might be best if I talk to him on my own. He might feel less awkward asking any questions."

"Okay, whatever you think is best."

They walked with their hands linked, knowing they would have to say goodnight before the door opened. The officer standing guard would have returned and they definitely didn't want him to see more than he already had.

Andy took hold of Sharon's other hand and leaned in to press his lips to hers. This time he let himself reveal in the softness of her mouth, the herbal tea she had drunk still lingering. The other times they'd kissed he'd been more anxious about conveying all of his emotions, but now he just wanted to feel. The time they would spent apart tonight might be short in the greater scheme of things but Andy knew if he couldn't sleep it may drag on. He wanted one more memory before he left.

He drew the kiss out as long as possible before they moved apart gasping for air. The night had been full of possibilities but Andy didn't want it to end like this. He'd bared his soul to her and had gone further than he'd anticipated. But now that they'd reached this point it didn't seem like enough.

Would it make any difference if he told her everything? If she knew she was walking into this fully aware of where he stood and what he was prepared to risk for her.

"Sharon, I…" He hesitated, wanting to finish but not wanting to scare or rush her after saying he wouldn't. He swallowed, his eyes searching hers for an answer as to what to do.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it…not until you're ready, it's early days yet."

"I know and I am ready. I just don't want it to be too much." Instead of trying to explain he leaned in and pulled her against him. He didn't want her to feel like she had to say it back. Andy knew he'd probably invested more time in wanting them to be together than she had, he'd been dwelling on it for a while.

"Whatever you share with me will never be too much. I don't want you to feel like you have to restrain yourself all the time, going slow doesn't mean you have to hold everything inside. Sometimes that can be worse than revealing too much."

Taking that as a green light for him to keep going Andy wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his cheek against hers.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice faint but raw. "And I'm pretty sure I'm going to love you a little more tomorrow than I do today, even if that doesn't feel possible right now."

When he drew back slightly he didn't give Sharon a chance to say anything, instead his mouth was on hers. She had given him more than enough tonight and saying it to her was never about hearing the same three words back. He just needed her to know.

Sharon brushed her lips repeatedly and desperately against Andy's. Even though she couldn't say the words to him just yet, that didn't mean she wasn't starting to feel as strongly. It would come in time, of that she was sure.

When they broke apart she held him tightly to her, breathing deeply into his neck. "Try and get some sleep okay," she murmured.

"You too, I'll see you tomorrow."

He held onto her hands until the moment he reached for the door, his eyes conveying his longing, and hesitancy at having to leave. Sharon smiled, and Andy returned the gesture. A few seconds later he was gone.

* * *

The sudden silence Sharon found herself surrounded by was unnerving at first. The last few hours had been almost overwhelming in comparison. She was happy with the way things had turned out with Andy, and had to admit that she had maybe underestimated the strength of his feelings for her.

That of course didn't mean they were unwanted. In fact it was the exact opposite.

She locked up the condo and switched the lights off, grabbing her phone on the way up the hall to Rusty's bedroom. There was no noise on the other side of the closed door, nor could she see any light shining underneath. She decided not to wake him for a discussion she could just as easily have with him in the morning.

As Sharon got ready for bed, memories from the evening replayed over in her mind. The anticipation leading up to the kiss had been all-consuming, and it had most definitely been worth the wait. Not feeling like she had to refrain from touching him and flirting with him had been like opening a flood gate, though she knew she'd have to try and keep Andy reined in a little at work.

Dressed in her sleepwear she went into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She brought her fingers to her lips, still able to feel Andy's kisses.

Once she'd finished with her bedtime ritual Sharon made herself comfortable in bed, waiting for his text message to come through.

Tomorrow would be a big day for them, there was no doubt about that. But the more Sharon thought about it, the more she believed that there was no other man she would be willing to go through it all for.

* * *

After parking his car out the front of his apartment, a fatigued groan escaped Andy as he hoisted himself out of the vehicle. Making his way to his front door he tried to force himself into a state to at least get a few hours rest, though all it was really doing was getting him more worked up.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket Andy reached in and took it out, his prediction that it was Sharon quashed when he saw Provenza's name flash up on the screen for the second time that night. A small part of him had hoped it was her, calling to ask him to come back. And he would've, without a second thought.

"Aren't you in bed asleep yet?" Andy greeted his partner sarcastically, unlocking his front door.

"Where are you? I've been calling for the last hour."

"I had my phone on silent. I'm just getting home, why?"

There was a brief silence and Andy waited for what he knew was coming.

Provenza, as predictable as ever, didn't disappoint. "It's a little late for a work night isn't it? And why was you're phone on silent, what if we had a call out?"

"What are you, my mother?"

"You're lucky I'm not your mother, Flynn! Are you going to tell me what happened tonight or not?"

Andy sighed in frustration. He really was too tired for this. As close as he was to his partner he didn't feel like he owed him an explanation. "I wasn't planning on it."

He made his way towards his bedroom in the faint light shining through the windows, dropping his keys and wallet on the kitchen table on the way.

"Look," Provenza persisted, "just tell me I'm not going to have to put up with the return of the wicked witch because you ticked her off, you know we've put a lot of hours into training her."

"Can you not call her that?"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who gave her the name."

"Yeah, well, I was an asshole."

"What's happening to you?"

Andy rolled his eyes at Provenza's accusatory tone. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he'd thought it would after all. "Nothing. Look, you're going to have to get used to idea of Sharon and I being together because it's happening."

"Oh God, Flynn, are you really sure you want to do this? There are so many ways this could go bad."

"Yes, I'm sure." Andy raised his voice, adamant that he was only going to go through this once. "Can you just try and understand that this is important to me? Sharon and I are committed to giving this a try and we're going to have enough to work through without you putting in your opinion every five seconds."

"You're sure it's not something you just need to get out of your system so you can move on?"

"I'm not just in this for sex, if that's what you're asking."

"Okay, okay, no details."

"Can you please just try and be supportive, even if it's all an act."

"God help us all…alright," Provenza answered, clearly disappointed that he wasn't getting through to Andy. "But don't say I didn't warn you, numerous times."

"Yeah, okay, sure. Look I gotta go, I told Sharon I'd text her when I got home."

Provenza chuckled. "Not even together a day and you're already under the thumb."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

As Andy turned on the light next to his bed and sat down he sent Sharon a message informing her he was safely home and wishing her sweet dreams. Her reply telling him she hoped he managed to get some sleep despite the coffee made him smile.

He knew when sleep did eventually claim him, he would dream of her. But this time they wouldn't be the same dreams he'd been having for weeks, where he woke up aching for her. Tonight his mind would be free to run riot, because all the things he'd seen as being out of reach now had every chance of becoming his.

Not only did Sharon care about him, she was willing to put her doubts aside to give them a shot at being together. Her acceptance of him and his feelings went far beyond what he'd allowed himself to hope for, and in the end all it had taken was a kiss.

The End.


End file.
